Zombie Thriller
by whackybiscuit
Summary: There's a reason Toshiro and Rangiku don't like to talk about their ordeal when they were zombified... ToshiroXGigiXRangiku.
1. Chapter 1

Toshiro's and Rangiku's Zombie Experience  
Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins  
HitsugayaXRangikuXGigi

 **A.N.: I noticed that the particulars behind Toshiro's and Rangiku's zombification as well as the day and night they spent under Gigi's control were never clarified so I figured it'd be a good idea for a story. Again, since Gigi's gender is still kinda up in the air, I wash my hands of the matter and if need be will change this if it's ever actually revealed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con! Futa!**

 _ **After Hitsugaya's victory over Cang Du….  
**_ **Toshiro POV**

Hitsugaya panted as he stood on top of a building, his body a beaten and destroyed mess. Looking down he saw his fallen friend lying on the ground, helpless. "Hang on…Rangiku… I'm…coming…."

Before he could finish or give aid to his lieutenant Hitsugaya's body finally gave out. His Bankai disintegrating as he hit the ground. "Damn…it…" he groaned weakly, his vision beginning to darken. "Can't…move…gotta…help…Rangiku…."

"Well look what we have here!"

With what strength he had left, Toshiro looked up and to his horror saw four girls in Quincy clothes standing over him. The pink-haired girl looked down on the fallen captain. "Wow. He doesn't look so good."

The tiny girl with the blonde hair looked over the side of the building. "Neither does his friend. But then, point me to somebody who can walk off a slit throat."

The girl with lime-green hair narrowed her eyes as she continued to look at Toshiro. "So: Anyone wanna do the honors?" She pushed her heart-shaped belt-buckle and summoned her bow. "Or should I put the brat out of his misery myself?"

Toshiro closed his eyes and waited for his impending doom. Before he was greeted with an arrow to the heart the girl was stopped by the last of the quartet; the quirky looking one with her hair sticking up like an antenna. "Aww, where's the fun in that? He looks cute! I think I'll keep him."

He heard a chuckle from the pinkette and opened his eyes. He saw the black-haired girl lean down and smile. "Don't worry, captain. We'll take good care of you…"

That was all he remembered before everything went dark….

 _ **Several Hours Later…  
**_ **Gigi's Private Quarters**

Toshiro opened his eyes and groaned. "Where…where am I?" He looked down and saw that his wounds had been treated, though he was still in agonizing pain. Sitting up, Toshiro looked around. He was in a small room, dimly lit by a lamp. Staggering on shaky legs he opened the door, finding a dark hallway.

"Ohh, yes… lick it harder!" he heard from down the hall, the door opened a crack letting out a little light. Hobbling down the hallway, Toshiro opened the door; the small captain's jaw descended in shock and bewilderment.

He was standing in the doorway of a large, dimly lit bedroom. He couldn't make out the details because of the lighting but he had the feeling he was in a dungeon-like environment. The light came from a small lamp next to an extravagantly large bed. But what shocked and horrified Toshiro was the scene before him.

The Quincy girl sat on the bed, her back to the wall, completely naked. Toshiro was shocked to see her petite body being contrasted by the large cock between her legs. He'd heard of futas but this was the first time he'd ever seen one. In front of her was Rangiku on her hands and knees, her clothes bundled on the floor. Toshiro stared completely confused as his lieutenant licked the Quincy's futa cock. "Rangiku!" Toshiro gasped. "What are you doing?!"

Gigi looked up and saw the boy standing in her doorway, standing on shaky legs. "Oh? Finally awake are you?" Running a hand through Rangiku's strawberry blonde hair, she forced her mouth down on her cock, making her gag as it hit the back of her throat. "Ohhh, that's nice!"

"What are you doing with Rangiku?" Toshiro asked angrily. He sorely wished he had his zanpakuto but that didn't mean he couldn't strangle the weird girl.

"…Blowjob, of course." Gigi smiled wickedly at the captain, noting how he was swaying on his feet as he struggled to keep upright. "Why are you mad? I saved you and your friend here, so I decided to make her show me some gratitude." Feeling Rangiku's tongue run against the underside of her shaft, Gigi threw her head back and moaned. "Ohhh, that feels nice…."

"Rangiku! Stop!" Toshiro yelled, hobbling his way over to the bed. To his disbelief, Rangiku ignored him and continued to suck the girl off. "Rangiku!"

"Save your breath, Captain, she won't obey you." Gigi's grin turned sadistic as she reached for her lamp and turned it onto a higher setting. "Take a look." With a simple click, the room got a little brighter. Now that Toshiro had proper lighting he saw Rangiku fully, gasping at the sight before him on the bed.

Rangiku was not only completely naked but her body had changed. Her beautiful white skin had turned dark red, like her blood had become corrupted. Her eyes were blank and expressionless; as if the lights were on but nobody was home. "What…what have you done with Rangiku?"

"I'm Gigi; Sternritter Z: The Zombie. Anyone my blood comes into contact with becomes my zombie for me to control. And you should be thanking me. Your friend was about 3 seconds away from bleeding out when I zombified her." Reaching onto a nearby nightstand she grabbed Toshiro's blade which she'd taken when she grabbed Toshiro. "Speaking of which…."

Toshiro watched as she cut her hand with his own blade and tossed the zanpakuto to the ground. Before he could lunge for it she took her hand and threw her blood at Toshiro. The white-haired boy stood stunned as the red droplets touched his bare chest, feeling a wave of numbness overwhelm him. "Wha…"

"You're mine to do with as I please."

All at once Toshiro's mind blanked out as he zombified, his white skin turning dark red as his body became tied to Gigi's whims. He stood there a newly made zombie before his master. Gigi grinned as she felt herself reach release. "Mmmmh, here it comes! Drink every last drop!" she yelled as she came in Rangiku's mouth. True to her order, Rangiku swallowed everything that came out of Gigi's cock as it exploded in her mouth. Sitting back up on her haunches, Rangiku sat quietly as Gigi rode out her orgasm. "Wow, you're pretty good," Gigi noted. Turning to her new zombified captain she ordered "Take off your pants."

Toshiro quickly did away with his white pants. Now, aside from his bandages, Toshiro stood before Gigi and Rangiku completely naked. Gigi licked her lips as she saw Toshiro's manhood. For someone of his small size his cock was fairly large.

Sitting on the bed, Gigi pondered what to do with her new toys. He could have Toshiro fuck his lieutenant but where was the fun in that? She once had two zombies fuck each other in front of her but they were so lifeless and boring they might as well have not even done it at all.

"Oh! I got an idea!" Gigi said, stroking her cock back to life. Pushing Rangiku down onto her back, Gigi got on top of her and wiggled her ass in front of Toshiro. "Come take me while I take your friend."

Rangiku couldn't help but cringe as Gigi spread her legs and began to fuck her brutally. Though Gigi didn't show it with her clothes she had a thick cock between her legs. The bed creaked as Gigi used strength that belied her tiny appearance to fuck the lieutenant. Spying Rangiku's bouncing tits, Gigi leaned forward and buried her face in them. "Oooh, these are so much fun!"

She giggled when she felt Toshiro get on top of her, his cock hardening at the sight of the two fucking. "Ahhhh!" Gigi moaned as Toshiro rubbed the head against her asshole. "Yeah… fuck me raw!" she ordered. Without any lube or prep, Toshiro pushed his cock into her sphincter. "OH FUCK!" Gigi screamed, smiling at the delightful pain. Not only was she a sadist, but she was also a masochist.

Gigi was wedged between the two soul reapers, this being the first time she was giving and receiving at the same time. She could feel her ass being ripped in two as Toshiro wedged his cock into her derriere, her own cock pushing deeper into Rangiku. "Mmmh, that feels so good…" she moaned as Toshiro reached his hilt.

Rangiku lay helpless, pinned by the weight of the Sternritter and her captain as they started a brutal pace, picking up where Gigi left off. The three moaned heatedly as they fucked, Gigi's cock entering her pussy while Toshiro was pulling out of her ass and vice versa. Despite his mind being wiped, his hormones weren't suppressed, his hands going to Gigi's small chest and fondling her. "Oooooh! That feels so good!" Gigi moaned. Turning her head she kissed Toshiro in a sloppy kiss. As she pulled away she noticed from the way Rangiku was tightening around her and by how frantically Toshiro's thrusts were becoming that the Soul Reapers were close. "Ohhhhh yeahhhhhh!" she moaned as she squeezed Toshiro's cock with her ass. "Cum! Cum together with me!"

On command both Rangiku and Toshiro threw their heads back and moaned as they came along with Gigi. Rangiku cooed as she felt her pussy being flooded with her master's cum. Toshiro saw stars as he unloaded into Gigi's asshole, making the Quincy quiver as her guts were stuffed. The Quincy herself became cross-eyed as she felt Rangiku's hole tighten around her, moaning lewdly as she came inside the lieutenant. "Ohhhhh, that's so goooooood…."

Ordering the captain to pull out of her, Gigi almost drooled as her ass was emptied. "Mmmh, we're gonna have to do this more often!" she said as she lay on her back. On both sides Rangiku and Toshiro were the same, panting heavily. The zombies looked at their master for orders. "Hmmm, what to do with you two…" After a moment she had a thought and sat up, hopping of the bed and limping over to her closet. "Captain, get dressed." She tossed a Quincy outfit over to Toshiro. Turning to Rangiku, Gigi's wide smile grew. "You, you'll be my sex-slave from now on until I call you into battle. Got it?" Rangiku nodded obediently.

"Good." Now fully dressed, Gigi opened the door to her room and left, her obedient zombie following….

To Be Continued….


	2. Zombie Rangiku Redux

Zombie Rangiku Redux  
OrihimeXRangiku

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Dub-Con!**

 _ **After the Events of the Thousand-Year Blood War….  
**_ **Orihime's Apartment 9:43 PM  
Orihime POV**

 _Ding-Dong!_

Orihime hopped off the couch and rushed to the door. "Now who could that be at this time of night?" Orihime wondered out loud. Opening it, Orihime's face lit up with glee. "Rangiku!"

There in her normal Soul Reaper outfit was Rangiku Matsumoto, smiling at her friend. "Hello Orihime. May I come in for bit?"

"Of course. I'll get us some tea!"

"No, no. I don't really want tea right now." Orihime was a little concerned and knew something was up. Rangiku loved Orihime's tea.

The two girls sat on the couch and Orihime waited for her friend to speak. But as she waited, she noticed something was different about Rangiku but she couldn't put her finger on it. "So what's the problem? Are you okay?"

Rangiku sat silently for a few moments before replying, staring at the wall in dark reflection. "No. I'm not okay." She gave a shudder as memories chilled her to the bone. "After what I and Captain Hitsugaya have been through I'll never be ok." Orihime silently nodded. She'd heard about what happened to Rangiku and Toshiro during their war with the Quincies. "I have a favor to ask, and I would not ask this lightly."

Orihime started to get a little scared. "What is it?"

Rangiku turned to face the teen. "Will you use your powers on me?"

The orangette looked at the strawberry blonde confused. "My healing powers? Why?"

After another few moments Rangiku let out a loud sigh before continuing. "My lifespan… When Captain Kurotsuchi recovered me and Captain from that Quincy freak he put us in special pods to dezombify us. It worked but… it severely shortened my lifespan." Orihime gasped at the news, and when she took another look at Rangiku, she could see that the beautiful woman was beginning to show signs of age. "So, could you use your powers of rejection to give me back the years Kurotsuchi stole from me?"

Orihime was about to nod but she had a thought that disturbed her. "Wait, Rangiku? My powers cause a person to go back to the state that they were in before their current state. So if I used it on you, won't that…"

Rangiku nodded. "Yes… you'll turn me back into a zombie temporarily. And there's something else that you should know…."

"What?" Orihime asked scared.

Rangiku gripped the couch's leather and dug her nails into it as she tried to keep her breath calm. "Captain Hitsugaya never told anybody this but… when I was under the control of that Quincy, she had me under her control for a whole day and… that freak made me into her sex slave." Orihime gasped in horror. Closing her eyes, Rangiku shuddered as more memories came back to her. "Up until she sent me to fight Kurotsuchi, she made her demands a standing order. When you turn me, there's a good chance that my body will be a slave to the orders she gave me, so… I might do something that's not me. But as much as it chills me to go back to that… _thing_ I became, I don't want to go to bed tonight and wake up an old woman tomorrow. So…" Rangiku turned back to Orihime. "Please?"

Orihime gulped, knowing that she couldn't say no but at the same time dreaded the consequences of saying yes. "O…Ok Rangiku, I'll do it."

Rangiku stood up and walked to the center of the room, sitting down cross-legged. She closed her eyes and tried to stop her shaking.

"Do it, Orihime."

Orihime readied her hairpins and braced for the worst. "Sōten Kisshun! I REJECT!" Her sprites appeared, forming a yellow barrier around Rangiku, working their magic on the Soul Reaper's body. For several minutes, nothing happened and Orihime was about to drop the shield when Rangiku's expression turned to one of horror.

And then she changed. Orihime gasped as her skin turned dark red, her eyes becoming glassy and blank, like her mind had been wiped clean. Rangiku continued to sit there lifeless, her expression blank, like a puppet that had its strings cut. Orihime felt tears roll down her face; ' _So this was what happened to her. No wonder she was horrified from her ordeal.'_ Steeling herself, she began to reject Rangiku's current form.

…And then Rangiku turned to face her.

It's often said that once a mind's been washed, it essentially becomes an etch-a-sketch. As Rangiku returned to her zombie form, the commands made by Gigi flowed back into her empty mind. Before Orihime could react or finish her healing Rangiku raised a hand and smashed through her barrier. Orihime took a step back in alarm as Rangiku stood up slowly.

"Fuck… I want to fuck…."

Orihime trembled as Rangiku walked towards her. She didn't want to use her offensive abilities or she could possibly hurt her. Orihime backed against the wall but was left with nowhere to run when Rangiku pressed herself against her. She cringed as Rangiku stuck her tongue out and licked her cheek. ' _It's cold!'_ she thought. Rangiku grabbed her hands and pinned them above her hand, her chest pushing against Orihime's. ' _It's like her body's carved from ice!'_ "Rangiku please! You don't have to do this! Fight against your orders!"

Rangiku gave her a blank look. "No. I have to fuck…it's what I am…." Rangiku silenced Orihime's pleading with a deep kiss. Orihime's eyes widened as Rangiku's cold tongue slithered into her mouth, teasing her hot pink organ with her cold one. As Orihime failed to suppress a moan she came to a dark realization….

She was trapped between a rock and a hard place. The older woman was like a big sister to her. She could never use her powers to stop Rangiku; she cared about her too much to hurt her. Her only chance of returning Rangiku to normal was to wait until Rangiku gave her an opening to use her powers, which meant that she'd have to let Rangiku carry out her orders and wait for the opportune moment.

As Rangiku broke the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting them, Orihime swallowed the lump in her throat and steeled her nerves. "Ok Rangiku," she said weakly. Slipping her hands out of Rangiku's grasp she pulled her shirt up over her head and unclipped her bra, letting Rangiku stare at her naked chest. "You win. I'll let you have your way with me."

Something in Rangiku's eyes showed that some part of the woman she knew was still in there, as a tear rolled down her face. A tiny "Thank you, Orihime" left Rangiku's lips before she started to undress herself. Orihime watched in fascinated awe, her curiosity getting the better of her, as Rangiku pulled her pink sash away and shrugged out of her _Shihakusho_. With her skin darkened, Rangiku looked sinfully exotic.

Before Orihime could stop her, she harshly picked her up and slung her over her shoulder. "Rangiku! What are you doing?"

"Bedroom."

Once she reached her destination Rangiku dumped Orihime onto the large bed and removed her _hakama_ and underwear before grabbing the hem of Orihime's sweatpants. Orihime remained motionless as her friend stripped her naked. Her eyes widened as Rangiku threw herself on top of her, shivering as Rangiku's ice-cold body pressed against hers. Rangiku pressed her lips against Orihime's, slipping her tongue into the orangette's mouth. Orihime squirmed beneath the Soul Reaper as the woman's zombie hands traveled all over her body, not leaving an inch of her voluptuous form untouched. ' _What on earth did that Quincy put Rangiku through?'_ she had to wonder as Rangiku slid down.

Reaching Orihime's breasts Rangiku wrapped her arms around her torso and pushed her face into Orihime's large cleavage. The teen clawed at the bed as Rangiku nibbled and licked her bouncy globes, her cold hands gripping the underside of them and squeezing them tenderly. Pushing them together Rangiku licked Orihime's pink nipples, eliciting hot moans from the girl. Leaning forward Rangiku shoved her own massive jugs into Orihime's face. Knowing what the zombified woman wanted, Orihime began to suckle on her hardened nipple, hearing lewd moans come from the woman on top of her as she did what Rangiku had done to her and nibbled on the darkened areola. Both women groaned d has Rangiku began to rub her body against Orihime's as her body moved on remote control.

Orihime stared up at the zombified Rangiku as she got off of her and left the room momentarily. When she came back, she was holding the sheath to her zanpakuto. She gulped when she realized what the object was about to be used for, spreading her legs willingly as Rangiku got back on the bed. As Rangiku leaned forward Orihime clawed at the bedsheets as she was hit by waves of fear and anxiety. "Ahh! Rangiku!" the teen cried as Rangiku pushed the thin sheath into her snatch, using it as a makeshift dildo.

Rangiku was silent as she pushed the sheath into Orihime's snatch. She returned to attacking Orihime's breasts as she fucked her with her makeshift toy. Orihime threw her head back as Rangiku bit down on her breasts, making her world spin from having her pussy filled by the object. Rangiku eagerly pulled away from Orihime, laying down in front of her. The zombie moaned as she slid the other end of her sheath into her snatch, sighin in ecstasy as she felt it fill her pussy.

Knowing not to fight Rangiku's pleasure, Orihime bucked into Rangiku's sheath, sighing as it went deeper into her pussy. "Ohhh!" she couldn't help but moan, her hands groping her tits. Rangiku likewise reached down and rubbed her clit, bucking into the toy as she embraced the undead ecstasy.

The bed shook as the two women reveled in debauchery. Orihime's chest heaved for air as she bucked her hips back and forth on the toy, sweat dripping down her body. The makeshift dildo was a little awkward at first but as Orihime submitted to the pleasure she found bliss swarming her. The zombified Rangiku moaned like a whore as her body moved beyond her control. The strawberry blonde threw her head back as her pussy gushed around the toy, her hands rubbing her clit as her body spasmed. "Ohhhhh!" she howled, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Orihime squeezed her eyes shut as her walls tightened around the sheath, her back arching and her toes curling. "I'm cumming!" she shouted in unison with Rangiku, crying out as her pussy gushed, staining the sheets beneath her. Fighting back against the unstoppable wave of ecstasy, Orihime focused her hairpins. "Rangiku! I Reject!"

Rangiku lay still, basking in the afterglow as once again the golden-yellow barrier encompassed her, her eyes going blank as she felt the power of Gigi's Zombie Schrift recede, the corruption within her blood slowly fading away. "Ohhhh…" she sighed as her body became still.

Sitting up and removing the makeshift toy between her legs, Orihime put her hands up and focused on healing Rangiku's diseased body. To her relief, Rangiku's dark red skin regained its regular apricot pigmentation. Orihime breathed a sigh of relief as Rangiku's eyes regained focus and she took a huge gulp of air, life breathing back into her. Dispelling the barrier, Orihime pulled the sheath out of Rangiku and hugged her as she sat up. "Rangiku! Are you okay?" she asked as Rangiku regained her bearings.

"That was…an experience…" Rangiku said, feeling weak despite Orihime's treatment. She wrapped her arms around Orihime and pressed her lips to her forehead. "Thank you, Orihime. That was very brave of you to endure all that. I'm sorry if I hurt you," she said with a smile.

Orihime hugged her neck, glad that her friend was back to normal. "How do you feel?" she asked. She could already tell that Rangiku's lifespan was restored. She no longer looked like she was beginning to enter her autumn years.

"Better. Now I can go to sleep better knowing that I won't be seeing grey hairs on my head for a long time." She turned back to Orihime and realized the situation both of them were in. "Still, I should give you a little thank you present, Orihime?"

"Ran-Mmmh!" Orihime was taken by surprise when Rangiku pushed her onto her back and kissed her, their breasts rubbing against each other. "Rangiku?"

Grinning, the strawberry blonde caressed Orihime's beautiful face. "I have my lifespan back. Now…why don't I spend some of it with you for the night?" she asked before kissing Orihime again.

Orihime had a feeling it'd be a long night….

The End


End file.
